The Clockwork Chronicles 1:My Little pony
by barefoottiger42
Summary: What happens when my oc (neo) gets transported during one of his jumps(this will be explained) watch out equestria the 'clockwork prodigy' is coming your way Rate t cuz im paranoid
1. The Prodigy Enters

**Grand Slam=power names**

_Last Regrets_=weapon names

**"**hi**"=talking**

**'**maybe I should use my powers'thinking

**_'Are you idiotic?' _**= icarus talking (he will be in this story later)

-Chapter 1: The Clockwork Jumper-

"Hmm well that's interesting." A boy that has purple eyes with a blue open zip-up hoodie with a shirt inside with the insignia n and jeans with silver hair said while examining a watch, "What's going on it looks like I'm making a jump, but to where?" I thought as the watch kept glowing, "Well wherever I'm going I hope it's a good place, last time I landed in a huge heap of misunderstanding." I said to myself as the rift opened up, "Well let's do this." I said as I smirked jumping into the rift not knowing I would end up in a place with talking colorful ponies and Pegasus and unicorns and how many adventures I would go on.

-In Twilight's Library-

"Spike I need you to run an errand for me if that's okay." Twilight said as the purple dragon walked up, "What do you need twilight?" Spike said, "Well I need you to go to rarity's house and give her this" Twilight said as she handed Spike a note, "I get to go to rarity." Spike said as his eyes turned into hearts, "Well just get it done spike." Twilight said while sighing, 'sometimes I think Spike just wants to hang out with rarity more than me.', "Ok Twilight." Spike said as he left to go to Carousel Boutique.

-In Everfree Forest-

As I landed on the ground I saw I was in some sort of forest. Looking around everything looked….

animated, mind you I was in Naruto's world and other animated worlds but this place felt weird.

"Well at least it's not that bad." I said immediately regretting my words as I heard a growl behind me."I just had to open my mouth." I said getting ready to use my clockwork powers making my right arm glow and making my eyes turn silver.

Quickly turning around I was met with a weird sight," Are those wolves made out of wood?" I said but my instincts immediately kicked in using my clockwork powers I summoned my trusty sword Last Regrets getting ready to fight. The first wolf immediately jumped at me, jumping to my side I dodged the attack and sliced the wolf in half. Looking at the remains I saw something that shocked me' This is weird the wolf is made out of all wood no organs or anything that could make it sentient or even living for that matter how's that even possible' but before I could finish my thought process the 5 other wolves attacked me. Using my sword as a shield I blocked against the multiple attacks 'damn I need to improvise' I said as my eyes started to glow again this time summoning _drakar_ (the weapon that dio gave me)using the newly acquired scythe I started slicing wolves left and right by the end of this all the wolves were laying by my feet .'damn that took longer than expected well whatever the case I need to find my way out of this forest.' I thought walking in no real direction.

-Everfree forest entrance-

"Finally I made it out good god that was long" I said tiredly as I saw the sun was nearly down. Looking around I saw cottage nearby and a town a little bit further down the path. "I should probably check the cottage first" walking up to the cottage I knocked on the door I heard an "eep" coming from inside. "Umm hello is anyone in there I'm looking for some shelter and I'm very lost right now."

Hearing the door open I was met with a yellow pony with wings and had pink hair with what appears to be butterflies on the pony's flank. 'whoever lives here must be an animal caretaker or a crazy scientist who experiments on animals.' I thought looking at the pony with wings

"Hello there is your master home?" The pony looks at me and then does the impossible it started to talk! "Oh what are you and what do you mean by my master." She whispered I could barely hear it had not been for my enhanced hearing.

"Wait a minute…..YOU CAN TALK!" I practically screamed that last part making the pony run away. "Wait a minute I didn't mean to scare you I'm sorry." I said trying to calm her down. "what's your name?" "flutter….shy." she whispered barely, "so your name is fluttershy huh." Fluttershy seemed surprise, "you heard me?" "yeah why?" I asked "It's because no one has ever heard me when I talked like that even my friends." "Well its probably because of my enhanced hearing" I said "Enhanced hearing?" she wondered,

"Oh I will explain about that later(never), so fluttershy can you tell me where I am?" "Oh your in Ponyville." 'Wow a reality of talking ponies this place will be interesting.' I thought, "Oh well if you don't mind I'll be going now sorry about bothering you." I said as I left through the front door. Then I realized I had nowhere to live sheepishly turn around saying "Umm I have nowhere to live mind if I stay with you for a little bit maybe you can give me a tour of the town tomorrow?" I saw her smile "Oh yes you can stay with me."

"Thank you so much I owe you." I said while I was bowing my head. "Where can I sleep?" "Oh you can sleep in the guest room." "Oh ok thanks where is it?" I followed her as she lead me to the guest room. "Here it is if you need anything just ask." "Thank you." I said as I looked through my backpack. "Hmm lets see clothes, hats, forbidden scroll, sonic screwdriver, ah journal there you are" I said grabbing my journal out of my backpack preparing to write about today and going to sleep.

-Next Morning-

I woke up and realized how hungry I am so making my way downstairs towards the kitchen and saw fluttershy. "Oh good morning mister….." "Neo, Neo Strauss but you can just call me Neo no need for the mister." "Oh ok Neo do you want something to eat." To answer her question my belly growled in response blushing "Yes please." "Well since I'm running out of supplies all I have is apples if you want any."

She said handing me an apple 'how did she do that?' I thought seeing as how it would be impossible to hold anything with those hooves 'I'm gonna ask her about that later.'. After I finished eating the apple Fluttershy said "Well are you ready to come with me to town?" "Sure." I said as I stood up as I started to follow her .While we were walking I asked her about ponyville she told me about the mane 6 and how they had the elements of harmony and defeated many enemies using the power of friendship 'so cliché'. My instincts immediately kicked in as I sidestepped to the left and grabbing whatever it was and immediately put it in a chokehold, 'man solid snake and ryu's training really did help' I decided to take a look at what tried to get me. It was another Pegasus like fluttershy except this one was cyan blue and had a rainbow colored mane and tail."So why were you trying to tackle me?" "Let go of me!" "Not until I get my answer." tightening my grip around her neck."Hey wait a minute aren't you rainbow dash?"

"Huh how do you know my name?" "Fluttershy told me a lot about you how you're the fastest flyer in all of equestria right?" I said letting her go "You shouldn't try to do that to me especially if I was at full power and sorry about doing that." She glares at me before saying " Apology accepted I should be sorry too." "Why?" "Well I thought you were going to hurt fluttershy I mean I've never seen your kind before and I was worried." "Well no wonder you're the element of loyalty." I said. 'Oh wait if rainbow dash reacted to me like that who knows how the other ponies will react.' "Umm hold on I need to do something."

I said charging up my clockwork powers "**Metamorphasis**" I said as my body was encased in the bronze goop I have come to call Icarus seeing as I had to give my power a nickname. "Oh dear what happened?" Fluttershy said worried after I was encased in the bronze goop "I don't know." Rainbow dash replies with a look of concern and suspicion. A few seconds after it shatters revealing my new pony form I was a brown earth pony with a lightish grey for my mane and tail and my cutie mark was gears. "Hmm I kind of look cool sad I couldn't wear my clothes with me." I said examining myself then looking at my pile of clothes,

"Might as well take them with me." I said grabbing my clothes and putting it my backpack which turned into a saddlebag, "Umm who are you?" Rainbow dash said eyeing me suspiciously, "And what did you do to the 'thing'?" "Well I just shape shifted to a pony as to not alert the townsfolk , oh by the way I'm called a human" "Cool how can you do that?" "It's a long story anyways I need to go with fluttershy as she's showing me around this place, shall we get going fluttershy oh by the way in this form call me gear shifter.

" I said looking at her, "Oh yes we need to go nice seeing you again rainbow dash." Fluttershy said waving goodbye to her friend as she left and I followed. "Hmm is there a library here?" I said, "I wanna see if I can read a little bit more into the history of this place.""Oh yes there's a library in the middle of town my friend twilight sparkle lives there." "Well lets go there first if your okay with it?" "Oh that's okay after we go to twilight sparkle I'll show you my other friend's houses." "Sounds good to me."

-Twilight sparkles home-

'Hmm I wonder if I should read a few more books ' twilight thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door, "Spike can you get that?" "Sure twilight." Spike said making his way over to the door. Opening the door he sees fluttershy, "Oh hi fluttershy what are you doing here and who's he?" spike said looking at the brown colt who was looking up at the sky, "Oh fluttershy is he your coltfriend." Spike said teasing fluttershy who was blushing, "Hey fluttershy is it just me or is that grey pegasus' eyes a bit….wierd?" I said looking at the grey pony that was flying in the sky. "Hmm oh hi there dragon what's your name?" I said looking at the purple dragon at the door, "My names spike and your?" spike said extending his claws,

"Gear shifter pleasure to meet you" I said as I shook his claw. "Oh spike is Twilight sparkle here?" Fluttershy asked, "Yeah she's here I'll go get her while I go get her make yourselves comfortable." Spike said as he left to get twilight. Making my way in I see the abundance of books I was about to grab one of the books but a voice interrupted m, "Hello there how may I help you oh hi fluttershy." Said the purple unicorn waving her hoof at fluttershy. "Oh hello there twilight have you met my new friend his name is gear shifter."

Fluttershy said pointing her hoof at me while I was looking for a book. "Oh hello there im twilight sparkle and you must be gear shifter then." She said while extending her hoof towards me. "The one and the only." I said while shaking her hoof I was surprised to feel a low level kinetic energy. 'So that's how they can carry stuff.' "Well then fluttershy has told me lot about you and your friends and how you all have the elements of harmony right?" I said. "Yes" "Well this journeys getting more interesting by the day."

I said. "Journey?" Twilight said with a confused look, "Oh well you see I was travelling around equestria to see the sights and such and I heard about ponyville's famous mane 6 so I thought why not can't wait to meet the rest of the mane 6." I said with excitement in my tone. "Well pinkie pie might enjoy your energy but is that the only reason why you're here?" She asked, "No actually during my journey I lost my book on the history of equestria I was wondering if I could read the book again?" I asked as twilight started to levitate a book towards me, "Here you go." "Thanks" I said as I read through the entire book then returning it to her, "Well I'm done reading that Thanks um fluttershy can we go to umm what's that place called again? Oh yeah Sweet Apple Acres I want to taste their infamous apple pie." I said grinning in delight, "Oh okay we can go there after I get angel bunny his favorite cupcake from sugarcube corner." She said, "Well thanks for visiting fluttershy and nice meeting you gear shifter you are an interesting pony." Twilight said as she waved goodbye to fluttershy and me as we made our way into sugarcube corner.

'Hmm if what twilight said this pinkie pie might be the most interesting pony I will ever see' I thought until I accidentally bumped into someone else, "oh sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." "oh it's not a problem." Said a voice. Looking up I saw another unicorn with red glasses blue 'frizzy' hair(guess who it is)"I haven't seen you before who are you?" said the mystery pony."My name's Gear shifter and you are…?"I said standing up."Oh yeah where are my manners DJ-PON3 at your service" she said grinning wildly."DJ-PON3?... you're a dj?"quite surprised as this place didn't look that technologically advanced."Yep the best kind of dj master of the wubs." She said 'Damn she even used wubs in a sentence that is a hardcore dj' I just now realized that fluttershy was saying something "umm sorry what was that fluttershy…" "Oh um I'm saying that while you were talking to her I manage to get the cupcakes for angel so we can go to sweet apple acres now." She said showing me the cupcake."Ok then let's go see you later DJ-PON3." I said as I was following fluttershy. "Rock on dude!" she said as she left. 'welp time to go to this sweet apple acres place but first let's see if I can tap into my inner thoughts' I thought as I used my other senses to guide myself while following fluttershy.

-Inside Neo Straus's Mind-

"Hey icarus you in there you've been quite for a while are the ponies getting to you" I said while snickering **_"Shut up I'm trying to comprehend why this world even exists this is like a 7 year olds girls perfect dream it's messing with my head" _**icarus said as the clockwork-like bird appered to me but differently "umm icarus why are you"**_ "just shut up I don't know why im this small if anything it's probably this worlds species boundaries if it wasn't I would be a whole lot larger and or majestic looking" _**said the little cartoony clockwork bird (if you need to imagine him just imagine owlowicious but robotic like), "Well that makes sense but wait are our powers are affected by this?" Looking a little bit worried **_"Sadly, Yes most of our powers are affected and some we won't even be able to obtain for you see this world is shrouded in a weapon barrier that limits anything beyond its technological level so saying that any swords ,spears, and other such melee weapons we can get with ease but weapons like guns ,rifles, we can't obtain no matter how hard we try the only ranged weapons we can get are bows,slingshots, and the other medieval ranged weapons, but other than that your spells seem to work fine and your techniques are still ok, and one final thing did you notice?",_** said the bird as it finishes his explanation, "Yeah that powerful yet ancient presence that's watching us should we be worried?" **_"No but I will keep an eye on it I will inform you if there are any drastic changes to that presence now we will talk later it seems you are nearing the end of your journey and the yellow pony seems worried." _**"Right I'll see you later icarus" I said as I exited my subconscious .

-Sweet Apple Acres Entrance-

Opening my eyes a saw a farm and a very worried pony,"Oh dear what's wrong gear you had your eyes closed the entire trip are you okay?" "Yeah im okay i was just clearing my thoughts so this is the farm?" I said changing the subject,'wouldn't want poe-i mean ponies to find out about icarus' **_'Why not?'_ '**gah when could you enter my thoughts?!' _**'don't question it just go with the flow and get back to your conversation.'** _'alright then' i thought finishing my quick conversation with icarus and focusing my thoughts on the journey ahead


	2. Saying hi to ponies

**Grand Slam=power names**

_Last Regrets_=weapon names

**"**hi**"=talking**

**'**maybe I should use my powers'thinking

**_'Are you idiotic?' _**= icarus talking (he will be in this story later)

-Chapter 2 : The 'Clockwork Prodigy's' Q&A with ponies -

Finally got to doing the second chapter now this will also add a small backstory (not the full one I have plans for that one)

Neo:Seriously Q&A with ponies… man I hope this is good

Anyway I don't own anything in this story except my oc Neo and Icarus and maybe ome other Oc later on in the story now on with the story

-Sweet Apple Acres-

"So this is the place" I said looking out at the wide expanse of land filled with apples, "How many people work here?" Looking at fluttershy she answered me with the most unbelievable answer ever (for talking ponies that is) "Two" she said 'two!?'**_ 'I must commemorate these ponies for their hard work with this land' _** 'I know I can't even see the end of this' "Umm mister shifter sir are you okay?" fluttershy said snapping me out of my thoughts, "Oh look theirs applejack" She said rather excitedly pointing to the right. Looking to my right I see an orange colored pony with yellow hair with the cutiemark of three apples the most interesting fact was **_'Is that pony wearing a Stetson interesting I haven't seen a Stetson for a while ever since we had that run in with that gunslinger person' _**'uhh don't remind me' I thought as bad memories resurfaced. "Come on let's go meet her" I said as I took fluttershy's hoof, ignoring the blush that was adorned on fluttershy's face at the moment, and walking towards the pony.

"Hello there my names Gear shifter nice to meet you" I said as I extend my hoof towards the farm pony, "Well howdy their gear shifter are you new around here?" "Yeah I was just here yesterday" "Well nice to meet you too and umm…" "What what is it?" I asked but instead of getting a response she just pointed a hoof somewhere. Following the hoof I noticed I was still holding fluttershy's hoof and she was blushing like crazy. "Oh I'm sorry fluttershy I just really wanted to meet applejack." I said as I let go of her hoof, "um... no it's ok… um it's just…." Fluttershy muttered as she was still in a daze from me holding her hoof, "Well shoot boy nice to meet someone with as much enthusiasm as pinkie pie." 'There there's that name again pinkie pie' "So you live and work here at the farm with…" I said as fluttershy told me two people worked here, "Oh yeah that would be me and mah big brother Big Mac…umm did I say something funny?" She said as she noticed me trying to laugh too much, "Oh I'm sorry it's just that I remember something funny" 'OMG! Someone is named after a burger oh man I can't wait to meet this big mac hehehe'

**_'uuhhh will you ever grow up and stop acting childish' _**"um well where is big mac? I want to meet him" "Well he's right over there hey big brother over here" She said waving over towards….. **_'Holy everything that is amazing that is not a pony that is a horse!' _**'Umm ok then' I thought a little bit worried about Icarus reaction to the big red pony with what appears to be a yoke and the 'cutie'mark of a green apple not to mention he has orange hair. "Big mac this is gear shifter he's new in ponyville" She said pointing at me, "Nice to meet you big mac" "Eeyup" 'wow poetic' "Well we have to go to work now see you around fluttershy and you too gear" "Bye applejack by big macintosh"

I said as I waved them goodbye, "Well then fluttershy where to next…. Umm fluttershy snap out of it" as fluttershy was still in a daze until I snapped her out, "Hmm oh yes lets go to rarity's boutique" but before she could continue I interrupted her "Oh good a boutique I need to make my own custom clothes **_'heh custom being the keyword oh I can see their faces when you start using your own supplies' _**'yeah let's hope they won't have too much of a freak out' I started to follow fluttershy to boutique.

-Carousel Boutique-

"Hmm this place looks impressive maybe I can work to make my clothes here" I said not realizing I was thinking out loud. "What was that Gear?" Fluttershy said looking at me worriedly but still with a light blush on her face from me holding her hoof, "Oh nothing I was just thinking out loud" "Alright then let's go inside" entering the boutique my eyes immediately looked at everything scanning every detail see if I could 'work' in peace. But before I could continue I was interrupted by a new voice "Welcome to Carousel Boutique oh hello fluttershy and who might your friend be?" said a slightly pompous voice looking up I saw a marshmallow white pony with purple hair and a cutiemark of three diamonds 'oh boy plase don't tell me she's a bi- **_'Neo language you know you are in a world of ponies so I don't think they would take kindly or would they even know your insulting them' _**

'fine you win this round but if stuff goes down I am swearing like no tomorrow' "Well where are my manners hello there my name is rarity and you are?" "Gear shifter nice to meet you and can I ask you something?" "Yes what is it?" "Well I was wondering if you can let me make my clothes here?" "Clothes well you know I'm a very avid maker of outfits and dresses surely I can make this for you?" "I know but I like to work on my own and who knows you might learn something" "Umm well alright but just this once" said rarity, "sweet thanks right both of you step back and enjoy the show" I said both the ponies were a little bit confused but stepped back anyways, "Right let's do this **Nen Strings" **(internet cookies to anyone who can guess where this is from)I said as both my 'hooves and eyes started to glow'

"Oh dear fluttershy what's happening?" Rarity said, "Oh this is nothing yet wait till the show starts" I said a few seconds later my hooves started to move faster than what I assume ponies can move. In about 10 seconds I was done and I took a look at my outfit which consisted of all the clothes I wore when I was well me and some extras such as secret compartments like a machine that will release finger like machines to help me use things much easier than using hooves and a morphing suit that can help me traverse on harder lands since this pony body will take a while to get use to and at the place where my hooves are there were gloves that will help me control my clockwork powers and handle the weapons much easier. "Well that turned out fine what do you guys think" I said as I turned to look at two flabbergasted and shocked ponies.

"How did you do that so quick yet everything is perfect the matching stitches and I might say the style even looks good…no amazing" "Umm thanks I guess" I said as I started to put it on. Finally getting into my clothes it feels fine and fit me perfectly, "Well come on fluttershy we have to go to twilight now and I need to sleep doing things like this makes me tired" I said as I yawned to prove my point. Well after leaving a very shocked rarity back at her boutique and we reached the library and that's when I noticed something strange, "Umm fluttershy why are the lights off in twilight's house?" "Oh maybe she left to do something oh well let's just go in" "Alright" I said as I made my way in the library and the minute I flipped the switch….**_SUPRISE! _**

That was the sound I heard and other sounds I couldn't make out as I scanned the room and there I saw many things. The first things I saw were many ponies I hadn't met yet but I could make out some familiar faces there was Applejack, Big Mac, Rainbow dash, Twilight sparkle, Spike, DJ-PON3, even Rarity(how did she get here before me), and the grey mare with weird eyes but before I could say anything a pink pony appeared in my face. "Hey hey where you surprised huh were you I bet you were surprised that's why you weren't saying anything I bet you were so shocked we took the words right out of your mouth right well were you were you come on answer me?" That was a long sentence in one breath and to prove my point the pink pony took a long breath. "Well I guess you got me that quite a shock but who is this party for anyway?" "Why you silly filly" "me?" "Yep I always throw a party for everpony new in town." "Huh thanks" I said then taking a look around, "well what are you waiting for let's get this party started!"

Boy was the party fun there were games, food, dancing singing, dubstepping(that is now a word deal with it), and food. **_'umm you said food twice' _**'Who cares FOOD!'. When the party died down the only people left were me, fluttershy, applejack, rarity, rainbow dash, pinkie pie, and twilight sparkle "Boy that party was fun" "Yes it was now let's get down to business" twilight sparkle said with a hint of… Caution and distrust? "Now gear rarity here said some interesting things about you." She said still looking at me with caution. "Oh that what about it" "What I want to know is how an earth pony can use magic." Twilight said with a tone of curiosity that was met with the rest of the ponies except a certain rainbow hair colored pony and fluttershy, "You can do magic!?" was the general response. "Not magic that was an ability I had discovered on my own"

"and that would be?" and as to prove my point I raised my hoof and used KO on it and with just enough nen that the ponies could see it. The general response was curiosity amazement and a little bit of fear which is understandable, "How did you come across this ability" Twilight said as she levitated a quill and parchment and looked ready to write, "Through vigorous training that took me years and can only be learned by being thought by another user of Nen" Immediately hoofs were raised as if they were students and I was the teacher, but I knew exactly what they were thinking,

"so no I won't teach you and no I won't use it against you and no I won't use them for pranks" Immediately all the hoofs went down except rainbow dash wanted to speak her mind, "Well why not?" she said with a tone aggressiveness, "Because the training I went through nearly killed me" I said and that silenced all the ponies. Silence filled the air until Applejack spoke up, "Well what did you have to do?" "Well let's see you guys know what manticores are" I said and they nodded their heads, "alright then you guys must know hydras" again they nodded, "For my training I had to face 1,000 of each with just my bare fist and when I grew up my master would always add another 1,000 right now the amount of manticores and hydras I fought would all add up to 1 billion" and that was the final kick needed to add the shock. All the ponies were quiet not quite believing what I had said but one by one they each turned to applejack and she had an even more grim face on, "Well applejack?" Twilight said looking at her, "I'm sorry y'all but he's telling the truth and that's final."

Before the ponies could react in horror or speak their thoughts I beat them to it with a question, "Why did you guys expect applejack to know I was telling the truth or not what can she tell when someone lies?" "Well she is the element of truth after all" Twilight responded, "Element of truth?" "Well you see— "Oh hold on I got an idea how about info for info." Said twilight interrupting fluttershy. "Alright then I'm game but nothing too personal." "Ok then." I said as all the ponies got ready to ask me questions. "Right Question 1 what are the elements of harmony?" "The elements of harmony are the embodiment of all that is about friendship and in return what other powers do you have?" "I can use any powers icarus can now what do each of you represent for the elements of harmony?" "Well I represent magic fluttershy represents kindness, rainbow dash loyalty, applejack honesty, pinkie pie laughter, and rarity generosity now who is this icarus character?" "Icarus is one of my most closest friends and helps me be my best with my powers, now this is starting to get late so how about I just showcase my powers tomorrow and will call it quits alright?" I said as I looked around as I was met with nods of approval until rainbow dash spoke up, "Alright then to showcase your powers I'll fight you!" "Alright then." "HAH! I'm gonna beat you in ten seconds flat!"

**_'Please don't hurt her too much neo and please don't use too much of your powers' _**'relax and besides I'll only show a fraction of my powers' I thought as I yawned and stretched my hooves, "Well I need to go to sleep mind if I crash with you again fluttershy?" "Umm ok then follow me." She said as everyone said their goodbyes and each made their way home except twilight.

-Fluttershy's Cottage-

"Umm gear when you said you had to fight hydras and manticores were did you kill any of them?" But before she could continue I responded, "HAH! I would never kill for training or pleasure my master once told me that life is very precious and I learned that first hand when… umm look I don't wanna talk about it I have a bad history just know this I only kill when it's a last resort or AND only or I have no choice….look I'm gonna go to sleep now fluttershy if you don't mind." I said as I ONCE AGAIN reopened old wounds and scars, "Umm ok" Fluttershy said as she was very interested in my story with eyes of…. Sadness? ' Why would she be sad for me she doesn't even know me?' were my final thoughts as I went to sleep in the guest bedroom.

-Neo's Dreams (Also a little bit of backstory)-

My dreams were always the same with those two in them and the same situation everytime…

"Hey Neo wake up man Neo wake up WAKE UP!" said a voice as neo was woken up, "Uhh why did you wake me up this early Jason?" "Uh durr we have school today what do you think come on will be late if we don't go right now!" Said the now named jason as he started to shake Neo again in hopes of waking him up, "Alright I'm up I'm up geez" I said finally getting up, "Good come on I'm already ready I'll see you at the bus stop" said Jason as he left, "Huh today feels like a good day right icarus?" I said as I looked at the other person in the room, "Huh yeah I guess but shouldn't you be ready for school I mean I am" Said icarus as he stood up to leave the room, "Man hey wait up you two!" I said as I started getting dressed for school. Neo Finally caught up to the two,

"Geez why did you guys ditch me like that?!" "Well I'm sorry but you just wouldn't wake up even after me and icarus tried a lot of times." "Oh come on!? Anyways I need too know did I miss anything when I was absent?" "Not really you just have to run your mile and that's it." "Oh good that's not really that bad… Icarus you ok you haven't said anything the whole time?" I said as I look at Icarus looking out into the horizon, "You guys feel that?" was his only response but I understand it immediately as both me and jason's eye's started to glow mine blue jason's  _ and icarus' _  We all had felt that evil presence. "Look's like it's starting again" Icarus said as hue turned to meet both our gazes, "are you both ready." But before I could nod…. I woke up in a cold sweat "Not again with that dream I had too many times now." I said as I looked around, "Where am…. Oh yeah that's right fluttershy's cottage" as I was looking around I knew I had to go to sleep again this time I knew how I could make myself fall asleep. My eyes started to glow as the room around me started to change to that of a long field with a gentle breeze in the wind. "Huh I haven't been here for a while" I said as I yawned and finally went to sleep a blissful sleep.

Hey guys barefoottiger 42 here now you may be wondering why I didn't describe the eyes of Jason and icarus well that's because they are gonna be important later in the story so I'm trying not to give too much away for the big reveal I hope you guys understand now see you guys later and hope you have a nice day Signing out.


End file.
